


Loose Threads

by captainofthefallen



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Pillars Prompts Weekly, Prompt 28, can be shippy if you squint but it's not the focus, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthefallen/pseuds/captainofthefallen
Summary: Written for Pillars Prompts Weekly: Prompt 0028: EpistolaryA letter, received by the Mayor of Dyrford nearly a year after the end of Waidwen's Legacy.





	Loose Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me seeing the Readceran standard piece in my inventory a while after I finished the quest.

The letter is heavy. When opened, it reveals a note and a metal sun, like the ones that could be found atop Readceran standards during the war.

He sets the piece aside, not without a long look and a pang of nostalgia, and reads the note.

Edér, 

~~You should~~ ~~I need~~ I have a confession to make. And since it’s enclosed, you probably already know what I’m going to say, but I need to say it anyway. 

I kept that standard piece, from Clîaban Rilag. And I’m not going to lie, I’ve looked at it again more than once. I searched its threads, hoping I could find something more, anything–-a memory of your brother, or even just someone else’s memory of Waidwen that might give some hint why your brother joined him. 

~~I saw~~ I never found anything. I wanted to ask Kurren and the other ciphers at Dunryd Row, see if they could see anything more, but I was going to wait until the animancy hearings were over, and well, you know how that turned out. 

~~I’m s~~ I kept it a secret because it seemed like you were doing a better job of letting go than I was, and I didn’t want to get in the way of that. And maybe also because I felt foolish for hoping, after all that. But you deserve to make your own choices. 

I don’t know. It sounds stupid when I write it down like this. But I sort of hoped this could symbolize it somehow, I guess, or like maybe it’s a piece of your brother’s memory you can do with as you see fit. I don’t know. I want to say forget it, but either way, you should know I kept it, and you should do whatever you want with it. 

I’m sorry I hid this from you, but I didn’t want to get in the way of the progress you were making, I guess. 

I’ll stop talking. It sounds like I’m trying to justify myself, and I don’t even know what there is to justify. 

But here. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me, and your happiness is important. Wherever your path leads, I’m ~~behind you~~ with you. 

-Mara

 

He takes the piece up again, turning it over in his hands, running his fingers along the cool metal surface. And as he sets it aside, he smiles.


End file.
